


I'm A Puzzle Piece ( With Slight Razor Burn )

by OhGiveMeLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Abused Louis, Child Abuse, Cutting, Dark Harry, Depressed Louis, High School AU, Jock Harry, M/M, Poor Louis, Rich Harry, Self-Harm, Trust Issues, its Larry... Zouis is breif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGiveMeLove/pseuds/OhGiveMeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's rich, with a violent past<br/>Louis' poor with a heart wrenching present<br/>They fit<br/>But only one knows it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Puzzle Piece ( With Slight Razor Burn )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Harry Styles was no ordinary teen. His dad owned record labels upon record labels, he could tear down def jam and completely regenerate the entire culture of music. With a few words. Harry Styles was not only rich, but powerful, not only terrifying, but manipulative. And Louis was seriously about to catch Harry's wrath, his gentle loving wrath.

Louis happens to work at a retro coffee shop Harry adores. And the kid is always chewing his pen, swirling his tea, giggling to his friends behind the counter, and wearing those long sleeved sweaters from Hell. Harry just couldn't get away, he tried to go to another shop, but he just kept coming back, always wanting to see the brunette's face again. He loved the way it lit up at the snap of a finger, Louis just seemed so infectious. 

So here Harry was. Sipping some hot chocolate, and huddled in the corner of the coffee shop, that happens to be called Kidnapped Coffee. Harry hadn't found himself wanting to dress nicely in years, the suddenly he's dressing to impress and buying a new outfit everyday. And Harry knows he looks good, with his hair slicked back, or parted, or his boots ( always new ) or his skinny jeans that everyone has come to fond over. But he couldn't get the courage to walk up there and ask Louis on a date. He knows today wont be the day, but he'll build that confidence soon.

 

-)(-

 

* Next Day *

" Hello, could I possibly get a hot coffee, caramel maybe?" Harry asks with his best smirk. No visible reaction. " Extra whipped cream?" And that usually gives a blush but, that's not enough anymore.

Louis as usual, puts his pawed hands over his burning cheeks and looks away. Harry chuckles and places his hand over Louis', he pulls the boys hand off of his burning skin that's most definitely flaming now. Louis' breath quickens and he snatches Harry's hand from his own and turns around to make the order quickly. Harry curses to himself, but he figures it's a win for now. Harry accepts his coffee, and hands Louis the money, purposely taking his time so his hand could graze the other boys. Louis blushes and bites his lip, a habit Harry's gotten fond of. The curly haired teen walks away with a wave and heads back out into the cold winter air, satisfied with his progress.

 

-)(-

 

* Louis' Pov* * Next Day*

" Shut up Z." Louis giggles on his phone.

Zayn Malik, school male model, art prodigy, Muslim, book worm, and indie popular group leader. And Louis was dating him. Zayn was very popular in school, he was like the leader of the 'different' students. Zayn was sweet, soft, intelligent, and really fucking sexy. But Louis isn't happy with Zayn, Zayn has faith problems, he constantly cheats on Louis and tries to make it up with flowers and kind words. But sometimes their relationship can't sustain on such fragile waters and they sink, they always survive the crash, but the scars are still there. It's been a few months since Zayn's cheated, but Louis still has his scars, real scars, covered by sleeves.

" I'm serious Lou, if you don't come with me on this art trip I'm going to kiss your face till you suffocate." Zayn laughs.

Louis bites his lips at his boyfriends' silliness, but shop's about to open and duty calls. He'll have to think about the trip with Zayn some other time. 

" I'll think about it, I have to go though, duty calls."

Louis hangs up his phone and slides it into his pocket, he shimmies his apron onto his hips, once done sliding the dark piece on, he goes to set the tables. Stupid Harry Styles will be coming soon, flirting, and winking, and watching from afar, and lingering his touches and saying stupid jokes. Louis can't stand that kid. He's the richest kid in school, he just always looks rich, always arrives rich, always flaunts being rich.  
Harry was a bad kid though, he constantly got in fights, and boy could he throw hands. Harry constantly was throwing parties with drugs, alcohol and weird atmospheres ( Like a Fiji party). Everyone loved Harry, except a few,( 100 or so) and wanted to be his friend. Other's, the minority of the school, hated Harry. He manipulates people, he fucks girls and never talks to them again, he once got in a relationship with this girl for two years just to say it was a bet and leave her forever. He's a complete and utter whore, he experiments with drugs, shop lifts just cause he feels like it, slaps his teacher's around, slaps everyone else around, and Louis' pretty sure he's not even gay, if anything homophobic and this' all just a bet.

The first costumer comes in and orders something easy, they makes short conversation and the costumer is off, to wherever these people go. Next comes Harry, he always gets here early when he's got somewhere to be. Louis' figured that out so he's pretty excited he wont have to feel his gaze for the rest of the day. Harry kicks the snow off his boots, he blinks up at Louis with that infectious smirk and goes to unbutton his heavy coat. And Louis would be damned if he didn't look away, Harry was literally stripping so slowly it made Louis want to hop over the counter. The curly haired teen hangs his jacket on the coat rack by the door and saunters over. He's wearing two diamond chains today, and God do they look good. He's got white skinny jeans on, and a plain black shirt. Louis hopes Harry doesn't notice Louis checking him out, he does everyday but Harry has yet to say anything. Harry drums his fingers on the counter staring straight at Louis with a soft squint.

" What do you recommend? I've had just about everything and still haven't found one that sticks." Harry smiles.

Louis waves his hand as if dismissing Harry, he's trying his hardest to act bored. " The marshmallow blast is pretty good." 

Harry nods and bites his lip. And Louis is completely fucked because he's never seen Harry do that. He tries, he really does, to stop the blush that creeps up his face. Harry chuckles and licks his teeth sensually, Louis can not breathe right now. He has to remind himself he has a loving boyfriend, and cheating on Zayn would crush Zayn's soul.

" I'll have that." Harry chuckles.

Louis nods and goes to make it quickly. Harry accepts it but stays at the counter. " Are you free tonight?" 

Louis looks away, " I have a boyfriend." He coughs.

Harry nods. " That has nothing to do with this conversation. Does it? Are you free tonight?" Harry asks.

" Well. Yes. But my boyfriend wouldn't want me to be out and about." Louis says shyly.

" He wont know then will he? And you wont be out and about, you'll be at my place." Harry smirks.

Louis nods with a rough blush, Harry goes to grab his hand and kisses the back of it. Louis should've said no, Harry's going to get him to his house and then fucking do some fucked up shit like tell him it was all a setup and he's being filmed. Zayn'll break up with him, Harry'll laugh forever, the school will call him a slut, and he'll have no friends. Sounds about right.

" I'm going to have to have your number." Harry chuckles.

Louis blushes and scribbles it down on a napkin. Harry laughs at that, Louis feels like dying.

" Bye baby, thanks for the hot coco." Harry waves shrugging on his jacket. 

Louis exhales and quickly goes to grab his phone. He rings Zayn faster then he ever has before. " Babe?" Louis asks.

" Hey Louis, what's up?" Zayn asks in a weird pitch.

" Nothing. Just a bad day at work. It's only been an hour, and I've already had a terrible day." Louis jokes.

Zayn coughs out a laugh, he presses the phone somewhere to muffle it and Louis can only think the worst. There's definitely hushed sounds and Louis just can't today, not after realizing he's basically cheating on Zayn right now... With his number in Harry's pocket.

" Guess I'll call you back?" Louis says with a small voice.

" Yeah, now's not the best time for me. Call me later tell me what happens okay Lou." Zayn says quickly.

" Okay. I love you." Louis forces out.

" Bye." Is all Zayn can reply with. 

Louis slams his phone on the counter and breaks down immediately. Of fucking course, after months of nothing Louis has to get this today. Zayn's definitely cheating, he couldn't even say I love you. It was obviously with a girl then, and obviously not from their highschool. Louis lets his tears burn down his cheeks, and his heart beat roughly against his chest. He wants to slap someone, somehow he tries to blame it on Harry in his mind. Maybe Harry was behind all this. 

" Fuck you Harry." Louis whispers.

" Whoa okay. I just came back to get my gloves but okay." Harry says from the other side of the counter.

Louis jumps and shuffles to get off the floor. When Harry sees his tear tracks he immediately presses his thumbs to them. Harry looks genuinely concerned but Louis knows better. 

" Get the fuck off of me." Louis curses, throwing Harry's hands off his face.

Harry frowns and apologizes. " Are you upset with me asking you out. You don't have to come over." Harry says.

Louis shakes his head, he finally figures why not. Maybe he'll even cheat on Zayn this time. For once in their entire relationship. Zayn's cheated about 18 times In their 2 year relationship. 

" No. I'm sorry. I was referring to another Harry. I can't wait for tonight okay?" Louis sighs.

Harry nods and kisses Louis' shaking hand for the second time today. Louis blushes and nods. Harry leaves and no less than 3 hours later Zayn comes skipping in. Louis' only half finished today's work, and he spent half that time on the floor sobbing, then taking orders with a hideous face and sniffles. Louis cleaned himself up pretty good though, Zayn won't notice his tears, because hopefully he's coming to explain the situation and assure Louis he didn't do what he thought he did. And Louis will even confess to giving another man his number. And he'll cancel with that Styles prick, and Zayn and Louis will live happily ever after... Sounds about right.

" Hey Lou." Zayn says with a timid frown.

Okay weird. Zayn usually addresses him with ' Bear ' or ' Pumpkin '. Zayn comes up to counter, not taking his coat off, okay in and out. Louis gives a forced smile.

" We have to talk." Zayn says sternly.

Louis can't deal with a conversation like this right now. He just cant. Zayn grabs his hands, Louis melts into it and basically hops across the counter to be in his lover's arms. Zayn chuckles sadly and holds Louis tight.

" What of baby?" Louis asks. " Was it about earlier. Because I didn't think that at all... I know you wouldn't anymore. You love me remember?" 

" Actually...There's someone else." Zayn says with a sigh.

Louis just hugs him tighter, clinging for dear life, because no, this was not happening. It's one thing to get drunk or high and cheat, but it's another to have a full fucking affair. But they can work through this, they've been through it all, Louis can learn to share. Maybe Zayn will just alternate with who he spends a week with, they'll get married into a love pyramid, Louis'll learn to love the third person too. Yeah, that's a good plan.

" Louis don't. " Zayn sighs.

A rough sob shoves it's way out of Louis' chest. Making him bury his face into Zayn's neck. Zayn pats his back and tries to separate from the clingy Louis. They can work through this. They can, they fucking _have to_

" No." Louis forces. " You can't leave me. I can share okay?" 

Zayn clicks his tongue, seemingly annoyed. " This' why this can't work. You're so clingy, always have me anchored down. I don't need an anchor Louis. I don't need someone like you, It was fun but I need someone like Eleanor. You'll get over me." Zayn sighs.

Louis' body shakes with each sob, the tears just wont stop. Louis' not good enough, Zayn just told Louis he's not good enough. But maybe if he lost some weight, maybe got some better clothes or something he might be.

" F-fuck Z." Louis sobs out. " I love you... I'll be anything for you, just let me."

" It's not meant to be. Plus you've got that gross cutting thing going on. I can't even get hard for you anymore. You look like a Virginia fucking ham Louis. Your thighs used to be fucking stunning to look at, and now they're so fucking _gross_... No matter what you'll still be you. I don't want you anymore Louis, get over yourself." Zayn scoffs.

Louis falls to the floor, and buries himself I his knees. "I'm sorry!" Louis wails. " B-but I just need you Z, okay? I can't do this on my own!"

Zayn shakes his head. " Find a way. Because I'm leaving with Eleanor. Dont call or text, I won't answer." Zayn shrugs.

 

-)(-

 

" Hey, I need your address if I'm going to pick you up." Harry laughs through the phone.

" Okay." Louis gives Harry his address and sinks further into the corner of his bathroom. " I feel a little sick tonight though." 

" I've noticed. You've seem all the time but.. Sometimes worse than other times.. Today was one of those days, everything alright?" Harry asks.

" Everything's motherfucking Skippy." Louis lies.

" We can do something lazy, you seem tired." Harry sighs.

" I just feel like complete and utter shit. My boyfriend just left me and I'm a gross piece of shit." Louis chuckles darkly.

Harry's line goes silent." I'm coming right now." Is all he says before the line goes flat.

Louis curses, he was just set to burn the back of his thigh. He doesn't have time for that anymore. He scrambles up, hiding all his ' coping goodies ' and goes to throw on something presentable. Louis chooses a red beanie with a red sweater and white skinny jeans. Get in the holidays. He just tugs on his only pair of white Uggs when there's a knock on his door. Harry's only less than 30 minutes away, good to know.

" Coming!" Louis hollers, and good God his breath.

Louis curses and holds back rough tears, he's so gross and now Harry's going to think so too, He'll tell the entire school and everyone will think it too. Louis rushes down his stairs, avoiding the large mirror hung up on the far wall, and heading to the front door. He opens it, in comes a sweat pant clad Harry Styles.

" What the hell was that about?" Louis defends immediately.

" I should be asking you!" Harry counters. " How dare you say that about yourself?" 

Louis is confused for a second, because why does Harry sound like Louis slapped his mother. Harry's immediately shaking Louis out of it and raising his chin so the smaller boys eye to eye.

" I- I what?" Louis scoffs.

" You're not fucking gross, you're the most gorgeous person I've ever seen. Why the fuck did that art exchange fucknut split with you anyway?" Harry demands.

" Don't talk about Z like that!" Louis spits. 

" Fuck Zayn Malik, he's a fucking whore he's fucked everyone and their mothers and he never... He never cared about you Louis. You looked at him like he was the world and he dodged you every chance he got." Harry says with a disgusted face.

Louis wrenches from Harry's hold and backs away, and that's got to be symbolic for something. Running from the truth maybe, yeah, probably that. Harry steps toward him, causing Louis to trip over the couch arm and fall back onto it.

" Louis you don't need him." Harry whispers.

" You did this to me! Why!?" Louis begs. " Why are you doing this to me!? Do you get off on people's pain!?" 

Harry stills. " Louis I'm not doing anything to you." Harry says.

" You fucking disgusting liar! You made Zayn get with me just to hurt me and leave me like this. So you could swoop in and try to get with me... A-and then break with me like Z did! A-and f-fucking all cause I'm openly g-gay right?" Louis sobs.

Harry just stares down at the boy. " You're so very wrong Lou. I didn't do any of that. Look I know I can be a tough guy sometimes-" Harry starts.

Louis laughs maniacally. " Sometimes, everytime I see you I want to die. Because you've been torturing me for years, making fun of me, calling me Tomlinfaggot, pushing me around, sleeping with my friends crushing their hearts. And now.. You're nice to me, and forced me on this date." Louis scoffed.

Harry's definitely hurt now. " I don't remember any of that. Maybe I did fuck around with Perrie, Leigh Anne and Sophia a little bit but hey it was just good fun. I'm not like that anymore. I've changed." Harry sighs.

Louis shakes his head. " Lies. You're a filthy liar." 

" Louis I really like you. And I was confused back then, I dont remember making fun of you because, I made fun of a lot of kids... But I'm all straightened out now, and I know what I want." Harry says sincerely.

Louis rolls over and curls himself into a ball. Harry looks down sadly, this brunette God is sobbing right in front of him and he doesn't know what to do. 

" You're not gross. You're lovely." Harry says.

" You're a fucking bitch ass liar." Louis scoffs.

" I'm not lying to you Louis. You're so gorgeous. You're so.. Every step you take I'm sure the ground catches fire and the snow melts a little quicker. Your eyes are like balls of ice over a salty ocean. You're so small and curved, I can't help but be envious of you. You're so perfect babe, dont let Zayn tell you different." Harry begs.

" I'm not your babe, and there's a word for me. Fugly, and Zayn was intelligent, he knows ugly when he sees it. I'm disturbingly ugly, and you're an apathetic asshole who is doing this to me for fun." Louis coughs out.

Harry kneels beside Louis. " I'll stay here day and night till you believe you're beautiful. I'm willing." 

" Sure do go out of your way to pull a cruel joke." Louis chuckles darkly.

Harry shakes his head and gathers Louis into his arms. Louis just lets him, because he's beyond done. But maybe he could go tell Zayn Louis' already moved on, but no. If Zayn finds out it's Harry he'll laugh in Louis' face. 

" What's Zayn's address? I'm sending him a kill yourself soon card."

Louis huffs out a sarcastic laugh. The irony. Louis tells Harry Zayn's address and buries his face into Harry's neck, turns out Harry was taking him upstairs to lay down. 

" You'll be comfortable up here. Tell your mom you're spending the weekend at a friends, because you're spending it at mine." Harry says.

Louis rolls over and grabs his phone. Harry joins the boy on the bed, bringing him in so he's the littler spoon. And if Harry secretly actually loves to be the littler spoon nobody has to know, 'cause right now it's about this broken brunette boy.

" Hey ma. " Louis greets.

" Hey, you don't sound so good, you sick?" She asks.

" No. I'm fine, but Niall wanted to know if I could spend the weekend at his." Louis says.

Harry runs the boys side in encouragement. Louis stills, but then loosens trying to get used to someone else's touch.

" That's absolutely fine. Don't forget your medicine okay?" She says apathetically.

" I won't. Bye, I love you mom." Louis sighs.

" Bye." She sighs.

" Can I kiss you?" Harry asks. 

Louis sighs and gets up from his bed. " No." He goes to his closet and picks out some decent outfits and shoves them in his suitcase. Harry waits patiently, Louis' very sluggish, which Harry's never seen in real life. Sure those girls at school sometimes are but not a real life person crying over someone. What kind of feelings do you have to develop to completely die inside when someone breaks up with you? Harry's never really had those feelings, neither had his friends. 

" Okay. I'm ready to go." Louis huffs.

" Let me take that for you." Harry smiles.

Louis nods and hands the bag over slowly. Harry nods and walks downstairs. Louis is close behind, letting his thoughts take him over too exhausted to snap to reality. Harry opens the door for the boy. Louis has to stop because... Oh my God.

" Wow." Louis breathes.

It was a fucking gold lamborghini aventador. Louis has never seen somethin so expensive in his life and now he knows Harry's playing a cruel joke. 

" Why?" Louis asks.

" It matched my new boots, and chain." Harry shrugs.

" No why're you asking me, a poor, low life, fat, ugly, emotionally unstable, piece of shit on a date? When you could get anyone." Louis asks.

Harry shakes his head. " You're not a low life, you're not fat, you're not ugly, you're not a piece of shit. I know I could get anyone and I chose you." Harry says.

Louis rolls his eyes and walks over to the gigantic golden machine in his driveway. Harry puts Louis' bags in the back, and opens the door for the brunette. 

" It's so nice." Louis complements.

" Thanks." Harry smiles.

 

-)(-

 

* Harrys Pov*

" Would you like something to eat?" Harry asks.

Louis shakes his head. Harry doesn't exactly feel like excepting no for an answer and skipping on his merry way. Not after Louis was talking all that shit about himself, he needs to know Louis' not suicidal, needs to know his soon to be boyfriend will be okay. 

" I'm making you something." Harry declares, Louis whines in protest. " Hush now child, it'll be delicious. Then we can talk and have a proper date." 

Louis rolls his eyes and sits on Harry's kitchen barstool. Which yeah, Harry's filthy fucking rich. Harry's got a golden layout, even if it's not real gold it's definitely tinted to look like it. The cut aways are golden, with golden rimmings, and his couch is leather with golden legs. The brunette hasn't seen upstairs yet, but maybe he can tell it's even more fancy, seeing as the stairs are made of marble. 

" How did you and Zayn meet?" Harry asks.

" In a bar." Louis answers shortly.

" How long you've been together?" 

" 2 years, our anniversary is this month." Louis says.

" Why'd he break up with you so suddenly?" 

" He found someone else. Someone better." Louis tells him.

" He didn't say that. He probably just wanted some time to breathe." Harry assures.

" No. He said that. He said, This' why this can't work. You're so clingy, always have me anchored down. I don't need an anchor Louis. I don't need someone like you, It was fun but I need someone like Eleanor. You'll get over me... I'll never forget it. He said some other stuff too." Louis sighs unhappily.

Harry gets pissed. Who the fuck was Zayn to judge someone like that? Here's this boy loving you with all his heart and you dismiss that to be with some slutty trick? Harry actually hates Zayn is going to make his life the worst kind of Hell on Monday, he's already got the idea set out. 

" He broke up with you because you're clingy?" Harry asks.

" Because everytime he cheated on me... I got hurt. He doesn't think cheating on someone is wrong. I cant help feeling betrayed and not wanted you know? He said I was disgusting to look at, and I guess cheating was the only way we could've stayed together." Louis sniffles.

Harry drops a pan by accident, causing loud bang. Louis jumps. " It's fine I just dropped something... Your fine."

" Far from it." Louis jokes.

" I know. By the end of this weekend you wont even be thinking about Zayn." Harry promises.

Louis shakes his head, he knows he will. He will think about Zayn till he dies, he'll think about Zayn the second before he dies, He'll think about Zayn while he sleeps, while he eats, poops,reads, blows his nose. Louis loves him. And he can't stop.

" Zayn's a sore fucking loser. He left you for Eleanor Calder, she's a low key whore, she prostitutes for money even though her dad owns town hall. She says she likes selling her body. Bet Zayn doesn't know every boyfriend she last had suspiciously died." Harry says thoughtfully.

" You're lying." Louis says.

" Okay okay. They didnt die. But... She did break up with them after taking their money some how." Harry shrugs.

Louis shrugs. Harry was telling the truth though. Eleanor's dirty secret was locate at an underground strip joint called Fox Fever. Harry used to go to calm nerve and have a mindless lay, now he just goes to check up on some old friends. Eleanor works there whenever she wants, her dad is rich, and she can just buy her way in. Eleanor had an unhealthy habit of using people for money, even though, she's filthy fucking rich herself already. 

" Good. I hope she takes Zayn's money, so maybe he can come back to me." Louis sighs.

" You seriously would go back to him, knowing what you know now?" Harry asks.

" Yes. I. Fuck Harry, you don't understand." Louis says. " He's everything I ever wanted. He's perfect."

" Louis how many relationships you've been in?" 

" Just Z." Louis answers.

" Then of course you wouldn't know what a real relationship is like. Zayn's the furthest thing from perfect, you haven't even experienced an okay relationship. He verbally abused you, and used you, and led you on, and he never even had feelings for you." 

" You don't know Z!" Louis defends. " Once he did tell me he loved me."

It was the first night Louis had cut. The second time Zayn had told Louis he cheated on him. Louis couldn't handle it, especially since Zayn threw Louis out that very morning and Louis saw the blonde bitches car pull into the driveway. That night Louis was home, sobbing his heart out, he cut himself for the first time and freaked out. Of course he called Zayn. Zayn came some time after the call, seemingly out of breathe and rushed. Louis thought it was a sign of concern, now that he looks back, Zayn was annoyed and probably just wanted to go back to fucking that blonde bitch brainless.

 

* Flashback*

 

" Louis why did you do that?" Zayn asks angrily.

Louis shakes his head and pulls Zayn closer, he buries his face into the boys neck. Zayn rubs a hand up his boyfriends back, he takes the blade away and throws it in the garbage bin next to them. 

" I just... I just.. Did you fuck her?" Louis asks.

" What Lou?" Zayn asks.

" I shouldn't have asked, you wouldn't-" Louis starts.

" Yes. I did." Zayn sighs.

" What?" Louis asks quietly.

" I fucked her. But you can't seriously be so upset that you had to cut.. She's Taylor! That was a once in a lifetime fling." Zayn defends.

Louis wipes away his tears, trying to convince himself that it's perfectly okay because ' it was a once in a lifetime thing.' And Zayn and him are meant to be, they always work past these things. It'll be okay.

" But you love me though?" Louis asks.

Zayn nods his head. " Sure." He pats Louis' thigh and walks out, not to be seen again that night. And if Louis desperately needed him that night with everything he possess in his soul, Zayn would never need to know.

 

* Flashback Ends*

 

" Louis. That's not telling you he loves you. That's saying sure and walking out on you when you most needed him." Harry says.

Louis had only told Harry that Louis was 'sad' and called Zayn over, hadn't told him about drawing the blade across his skin for the first time. Harry gathers their plates of simple potato wedges and burgers and sets it on the counter. 

" Are you comfortable?" Harry asks.

Louis nods and picks at his food. Harry notices.

" Everything okay?" He asks.

Louis nods again. " Perfect. I'm just not hungry." 

" Eat. And then we'll sleep." Harry promises. 

Louis nods and places a potato wedge on his tongue. He chews slowly, Harry perks up at the remembrance of when he texted some of his boys to surprise Zayn at his house. Louis will be ecstatic to see him on Monday with a torn up face and hopefully in a wheel chair. Harry's excited that's for sure. Harry shoves down the rest of his food, Louis only eats half the plate, when Louis really insists he cant eat anymore Harry cleans the dishes up.

" You're gorgeous though. Literally gorgeous okay?" Harry promises.

" You're a liar. Literally a liar okay?" Louis sighs.

Harry shakes his head, he grabs Louis' hand and takes him upstairs slowly. Harry really hopes Louis' ll realize Harry' changing and that he know now what he needs. He needs someone to love, and someone to ground him. Maybe an anchor, and Louis' perfect. 

" One man's trash is another man's treasure." Harry mumbles.

" Why did you say that?" Louis asks.

" Just thought I'd remind you of a little saying." Harry answers with a fluid shrug.

Louis just lets a blush creep on his face, Harry sees it though, but thankfully doesn't comment. It occurs to Harry that Louis will have to get changed, maybe in the guest room? Of course in the guest room, Harry's not going to force a newly wounded boy to sleep in his room.

" You can sleep in the guest room." Harry smiles.

Harry shows Louis the guest room, he sets into his own room. Harry doesn't think he'll get much sleep tonight.

 

-)(-

 

* Louis' Pov*

" Harry?" Louis asks.

It's not only 2 in the morning but it's also... 2 in the fucking morning. Louis couldn't sleep, and neither could Harry to be honest. Harry just rolls over and waves Louis in, Louis sighs and walks into the dark room. Maybe he and Harry can talk and Louis' d finally go to sleep from son magical occurance. 

" Couldn't sleep huh?" Harry asks.

Louis nods and climbs on the side of Harry's impressively large king sized bed. Louis can feel his feet dangle, and that's a feeling he likes a lot. Louis _had_ been thinking about getting in bed with Harry all night. Just to maybe get back at Zayn. But Zayn wouldn't care, or would he? 

" Can I sleep next to you?" Louis asks abruptly.

" Um. Sure." Harry coughs.

Louis gives a half forced giggle, hopefully this'll be over with soon and Harry can leave his life. Unless Harry rejects him, then Louis' ll leave his own life, surely. Louis situates himself in the plush blankets of Harry's bed. 

" Could you cuddle me?" Louis asks timidly.

Harry sends a thank you to whatever God is out there. And Louis sends one out for the thanks that Harry hadn't rejected him yet. How far was Harry wiling to go with this cruel joke? Was he going to fuck Louis then go to school Monday and make cruel jokes. Louis didn't want to think of that right now. Just the fact that he'll be getting back at Zayn, and it's dark, Harry wont see the scars. The bigger boy wraps his arms around Louis' middle. Louis didn't usually be the little spoon, but that's because Zayn rarely wanted to cuddle. Louis would cuddle up against him anyway like an annoying little shit, and Zayn would remind him of that. 

" Thanks." Louis sighs happily.

Harry nods and flutters his eyes closed, trying to just sleep. Louis is having none of it.

" I'm kind of hot." Louis complains. " Could I?" 

Harry's eyes shoot open. Because. What? " Strip?"

" Y-yeah." Louis answers.

Harry unwraps his arms. Louis discards his clothes. Feeling extremely self conscious but willing to do this for the sheer moment of small victory. 

" Cuddle me?" Louis asks, and Harry obliges.

Louis definitely feels like a low life piece of scum in this situation. He grabs Harry's hand and places it on his hip. Harry doesn't move at all, just lets Louis do his thing.

" Would you fuck me if you had the chance?" Louis asks quickly.

Harry audibly chokes on his own spit. " I- well, I barely know you.. We don't really know each other ya know, plus it's like 12 am." Harry rushes.

" It's 2, and what if I asked you to?" Louis presses.

Harry stays silent. " Go to sleep."

" No."

" Go to sleep Louis." 

" Can't."

" Try."

" Please Harry."

" Louis. I can't."

" Are you seriously rejecting me right now?" 

" It's not that, I just-"

" Fuck you." Louis scoffs, going to leave the bed.

Harry flicks a bedside light on and Louis can't retract his arms fast enough. Harry notices the weird reaction but dismisses it due to heavier issues.

" Louis look at me." Harry says.

Louis turns his whole body around hesitantly. " What?" 

" You've been crying?" Harry asks. " You dont want this, you're not thinking right now." 

" Dont tell me what I want and don't want. Dont be Zayn right now." Louis presses.

" I... I'm sorry." Harry apologizes.

" Fuck me Styles."

" Louis I won't and that's final." Harry sighs.

Louis wants to get out of the bed and stomp away so bad, but.. The scars. Harry waits for Louis to say or do something anything.

" Lou?" Harry asks.

" Nothing. Just whatever fucking asshole." Louis curses.

Harry seems genuinely offended. " You'll thank me one day." 

" Why don't you just leave me alone?" Louis snickers.

" You're in my bed, leave me alone!" Harry defends.

Louis squints at Harry, his anger boiling hot. It's covering the hurt of Harry rejecting him, which he's thankful for the cover for now. 

" I don't want to. I want to stay." Louis says childishly.

" Louis what're you thinking?" Harry asks.

" About your selfish fucking dickhole, and you rejecting me, and Zayn and more of you just being an asshole and I _might as well_ enjoy this weekend before you go blabbering and calling me Tomlinfag at school again." Louis rushes through clenched teeth.

" I just told you. I'm changing. And I won't do that to you ever again." Harry grumbles.

" Fuck off." Louis curses.

Harry rolls his eyes and pushes Louis roughly. He falls clean off the bed, trying to hide his body under the fallen contents of the bed spread. Harry hasn't looked over the edge of the bed yet, so Louis has time to figure out a way to hide everything. 

" You just gonna sit there or are you going to get out of my room. I'm sorry for this but you really just pressed all the wrong buttons. We'll talk in the morning." Harry sighs.

Louis swallows down a lump in his throat. His only option is covering his body with something's as he leaves. There's marks all over. His thighs, the back of his thighs, his ankles, his arms, all fucking _over_ his arms and even on his love handles. Harry'd see for sure. Harry huffs and looms back over Louis' splayed body.

" I'm sorry. Obviously you want to stay. You may, but no more funny business." Harry bargains.

Louis nods thankfully and scrambles to get back on the bed. Harry embraces Louis in his arms as he previously did. Louis lays into it, just wanting to fucking sleep. 

" You wanted to sleep with me to get back at Zayn right?" Harry asks.

Louis nods and buries his face into Harry's pillow. " Turn the light out." 

Harry does just that. " Do you want your clothes back on?" 

" Yes... I mean no." Louis lies.

" Why'd you hesitate?" Harry asks.

" I dont know. Forgot how to communicate." Louis excuses jokingly.

" You're very self conscious. You're perfect okay?" Harry says.

" Then why'd you reject me?" Louis asks. " You're not even gay, you're not are you?"

" I dont w-want a label... Right now I'm you sexual okay?" Harry jokes.

" You don't even know me. What if I don't even like you? Truthfully.. I don't." Louis confesses

" That's a minor altercation. That can be changed quickly. You'll see I'm a wonderful person on the inside." Harry smiles.

Louis rolls his eyes. Because no, Louis doesn't see any of that good he keeps assuring he possess. Yeah its good to not be alone to his thoughts, but he could've did this with anyone. And Harry came at the complete wrong time, a rebel boy probably playing a sick sick gross joke on a broken wounded boy. 

" Get some sleep okay. In the morning you'll wake up to breakfast." Harry sighs.

" Poison me and beware that my mom is incredibly insane." Louis jokes.

Harry snuggles in closer to the warm boy. Louis rolls his eyes before closing them completely wanting to at least attempt to sleep tonight. Of course he just can't, the thoughts of Zayn flooding his mind and drowning him in pain. He finds himself holding back tears for the sake of Harry and his own nights sleep. He sees it's almost 5 and decide he'll just lay with his eyes closed till 8 then wake Harry up, eat his food and leave for the rest of the day. Hopefully. He just needs to see Zayn, hopefully he'll give Louis the time of day, not that Louis deserved it.

 

-)(-

 

" Wakey wakey!" Harry giggles.

Louis opens his eyes, at least he got some sleep, even if he doesn't remember drifting. Harry's over top of him with a plate of food. Probably expecting Louis to sit up, and the brunette almost does but. His scars. He smiles up at Harry as best he can, making the other boy flash his dimples in the best way possible.

" Thanks. But. I'm still full from last night." Louis tries.

" No. You're going to eat this food Mr." Harry chuckles.

Louis shakes his head roughly. Very set on not eating that, for a multiple of reasons. Louis flicks his hair out of his eyes and smiles up at Harry hoping he'll just take it and walk away. He doesn't.

" You're perfect." Harry says defensively.

" Not really. My body image has nothing to do with me being too stuffed to eat that though." Louis lies.

" I'm not an idiot Louis. I know you're just self conscious about your body which is why you won't eat this." Harry sighs.

" You don't fucking know me. That's first. Second is I am too fuckin full... To eat that. Thank you, but no thank you." Louis hisses.

" Take a small bite then." Harry prompts

" No." Louis says snappy.

Harry looks more than just offended. But also confused. " What's wrong with you? I didn't poison it or anything." 

" I don't care I'm not hungry." Louis hisses.

" You look hungry, you sound hungry. They always say people get snappy when they're tummies are empty." Harry sighs.

Louis' not going to dwell on the fact that Harry just said tummy because truthfully... What? And he's not going to continue arguing because he's developing a headache and is more worried about calming his body down so his stomach doesn't give him away. He craves that mineral. (im so sorry)

" Louis please just eat. Please. Please, you're not offending me by not wanting to eat because you don't like it. But you are by lying to me." Harry huffs.

" And you're fucking offending me by doubting my honesty you pretentious fuckhead. Do me a favor and fuck right off, im not hungry." Louis hisses louder.

Harry's face goes red with anger. Louis has seen Harry around highschool. Always roaring with some kind of negativity, more often than not, that negativity was pure undying rage. Harry places the tray down slowly, puts his hands up in defeat and walks to the end of the bed before stopping. Louis thought he would walk out. But Harry had other plans. 

" I'll count to 10." Harry says calmly. " Then I'm ripping these covers off, and dragging you down stairs to eat. Boxers on or not." Harry finishes.

Louis immediately panics, inwardly and outwardly. He huffs with his eyes as wide as saucers, Harry either doesn't notice or doesn't care. Louis looks at his options. Just the arms, or the whole body. Arms. Definitely arms.

" Ten." Harry starts.

" Could you leave for a second while I get dressed than I promise I'll eat." Louis tries.

" Na'w, eat now." Harry winks.

" Please? I don't feel comfortable eating naked, I need at least a shirt." Louis tries again.

" Seven." Harry fake yawns.

" Fucker what do you want from me! I told you the reason I wouldn't eat. The true reason! I hate you you selfish prick!" Louis snaps.

" L-" Harry starts with a frown.

" No. I told you the truth and you wont even respect it." Louis lies.

" I'm sorry. O-okay, just meet me downstairs or something when you're done getting dressed. You have no more than five minutes though. For safety reasons." Harry sighs.

Louis rolls his eyes, Harry leaves the room quickly. Louis had never got up faster in his life, first thing he did was throw on his pajamas. Second thing he did was make himself half decent in the mirror, he didn't like Harry but that doesn't mean he has to assault him with his face. Louis grabs the unappealing plate of food, which under any other circumstance he would've shoved down but... He does feel like a beached whale today so maybe tomorrow he'll reward himself lunch, that sounds nice actually. Louis bounds downstairs almost getting lost looking for the kitchen but barely makes it because of low singing coming from the room. 

" Good to know you're so happy you verbally disrespected me that you're singing." Louis snickers.

" I'm sorry. I was just singing because... I- I don't know I felt like it?" Harry tries.

" When people feel like singing they're happy." Louis argues.

Harry throws his hands up before motioning to the counter top stools. Louis sits his plate down and sits himself down. Harry nods and turns back toward the sink where he was busy fiddling with something. 

" I ate a lot upstairs already." Louis lies.

" It looks like there's 1/16 of egg gone." Harry chuckles.

Louis rolls his eyes. " Heat it up for me at least?" 

Harry nods and does just that for the boy. " I can't believe you're still full from last night." 

" Me neither." Louis grumbles.

" The thing is.. That... I've had experience with multitudes of people. And. I happen to possess a special little talent that I know when people are lying. I know you're lying about the stomach ache, but I'm not sure if you were lying about ' feeling naked ' when you eat." Harry smirks.

Louis rolls his eyes again, placing a tiny piece of scrambled egg on his tongue. It's good. Too good. Harry beams at Louis when he sees he's finally eating.

" I do have a stomach ache asshat and I do feel uncomfortable when I eat naked. I feel uncomfortable when I'm not eating and I'm naked." Louis scoffs, all of that being 100% true.

Louis _did_ have a stomach ache. The ache that's telling him to stop eating, the ache that his stomach gives him when he puts calories inside of him, the ache of knowing he's getting fatter by day. It's a sick pulsating ache similar to nausea... But far more humiliating. And with that thought in mind, Louis picks at another bite of egg.

" Okay okay. One day I'll figure you out though. I always do." Harry smiles.

Louis rolls his eyes at the taller boy, because honestly why is Harry still egging this on, no pun intended, Louis thinks as he plucks at another bite of egg.

" I really like you. This isn't a game at all for me. The only game in this is figuring you out like a exotic jigsaw, putting you together, and framing you forever." Harry smirks.

" How cute. Problem there is. I don't need to be figured out,I dont want to be figured out either. I'm not a fucking jigsaw puzzle you can put together in your free time and leave with me waiting alone to be finished when your busy. Fuck you and your lame ass poems Harry Styles that one sucked." Louis accuses roughly.

Harry holds back laughter, Louis was always snappy and quick witted but Louis himself never found it funny. Others did, and Harry laughing is pissing him off completely.

" The fuck is so funny Henry Stieles?" Louis asks.

" You're just such a character. I want you to be my puzzle aright? And the thing with puzzles is, even if you leave them when you're busy, you think about them all the time when you're away. I see you around school, just being yourself, lighting up the rooms you walk in and flaunting your little bum. I do catch myself wondering what it'd be like to be you. And I get jealous, so now I want you to be with me. So we can be one." Harry sighs. " And maybe you'll teach me how to be like you, so maybe you'll want to put me together someday too." 

Louis drops his fork and stares up at Harry. Harry blushes and goes back to working on his sink, whatever he's doing in there. 

" Did you just say that?" Louis asks.

" Just forget it." Harry laughs nervously.

" Harry... Did you write that for me?" Louis asks.

" Sometimes I write little things.. It's whatever they're stupid things." Harry waves.

" No. It's not stupid... Sorry... For saying they were lame and they sucked. I didnt know you wrote." Louis blushes.

" It's fine... You ate a lot do you want me to take that?" Harry asks.

Louis nods. " So. You've had a crush on me for some time?" 

" W-well-" Harry blushes. " Not a crush.. More of an envious glare before. Recently though I've grown to really like you." 

Louis shakes his head. " You're unreal. How can you like someone without meeting them?" Louis asks.

" I dont know." Harry shrugs.

" Exactly. All do respect. If you do write fantastic, but don't write about some bitch and recite it to me, then make up a story about how you've had your eyes on me forever." Louis scoffs.

" I wasn't-" Harry begins.

" No. I'm not emotionally capable of dealing with this right now. I know you've kept saying you're not joking about with me but I still find no reason to believe you so I'm leaving." Louis announces.

" Louis we had a deal, it was the whole weekend remember?" 

" I can't. Because you're really scaring me and it's not cool at all Harry." Louis defends while getting from the stool.

" No Lou. I'll stop doing whatever it is I'm doing that's scaring you. What am I doing?" Harry asks.

" You're being a socio path." Louis hisses.

Harry scoffs at Louis, the brunette bounds down the hall to the large stairwell. " A sociopath? You're the one who came in my room at fuck dickle in the morning to have sex with me!" 

Louis can hear what Harry said very thoroughly. And he's not going to feed into it, because Harry just doesn't understand. He doesn't understand how this short day and half together has affected him. He doesn't understand Louis' desire to do _something_ _**anything** _ to rub Zayn's prints from his memories. Louis' desire to feel wanted before he loses himself all together. Whoever said you cant be loved until you love yourself is an asshole. Because that's all Louis needs right now, and Harry's just toying with that.

He can hear Harry's footsteps bounding behind him, not menacing but steady and calm. " Louis I'm not trying to do anything harmful to you. The sooner you understand that I honestly want to be something to you, even just a friend, the sooner you'll be comfortable and not threatened." Harry props.

" Harry. You don't know me." Louis says turning around sharply.

Harry grabs Louis' arm and gives him a stern but gentle look. " That's my goal." He sighs.

Louis rips his arm back from Harry's hold. " I dont care what you want. I've known you for too long to care. You're not who you say you are. You're who they say you are. I want to go home." 

" I'll drive you home, I'll never fucking talk to you again, all under one condition. You tell me completely and honest to God truthfully about why you think I am playing with you, beside the points in my past. I want to know about your past.. Since you're so perfect right?" 

" Oh my past? Get fucking ready..! My dad left us because I was a little faggot boy... Fun right? My mom doesn't give a half a shit about me and some nights I hear her crying for God to relieve me and bring back dad. My sisters are in his custody and he's an abusive alcoholic. I've only ever loved one boy and he fucked me over for a girl named Eleanor who apparently makes a mockery out of hard working women. And here is Mr. Styles the highschool player disrespecting my intelligence as if I don't know he's playing with me." Louis snaps. " So yeah. Excuse me if I have a tiny trust issue. Because no one is ever here for me, they always want something out of me cant give them. Then they leave. I don't love you nor do I like you, so if you left I'd be more than happy and less then surprised."

Harry stands there stunned by Louis' words. The brunette flicks his fringe and bounds up the steps to get his things. Harry rushes up behind him. " What'll it take for you to change that perspective?" 

" Everything." Louis snaps while picking up all his stray clothes.

Harry turns Louis around roughly and smacks his lips onto the boys. Louis breaks it apart quickly. " Excuse me!?" He glares.

" I'll do anything for you to give me a chance." Harry states weakly.

" How about. Fuck off and tell your little jock mates that Tomlinfag offered his body to you.. There's your little story now why are you playing this longer than it needs to be?"

"Because this isn't a trick Lou!" Harry hollers.

Louis' at the point of radical. He's already set on changing high schools and changing his name to Edgar Poe, so what he does next makes perfect sense. Give Harry something saucy to report, give himself a free ticket to no Harry express first class. 

" Go get a fucking camera." Louis snaps.

" What?-"

" Get a fucking _camera_ because I've figured it out. You want something saucy. I've got something for you." Louis chuckles darkly.

" Louis what?" Harry scoffs.

Louis rolls up his sleeves and presents his slashed meat for Harry's enjoyment. The hundreds of cuts blending merging and healing along one another creating a horrible scene. Harry goes completely blank, hurt confusion and disgust flash through his eyes.

" Why Louis?" Harry asks with a small voice.

" Because people like you... And most importantly. You." Louis snarls.

Harry turns red with anger. " Louis. Just leave. I'm.. Fuck. Did I do all that to you? Fuck. I'll switch schools and everything for you." 

" No. Why're you still playing this out more than it has to. Take a pic and sell it for $10 a pop." Louis hisses.

" God no Lou! I know I'm not the best person ever, but I'm not a monster!" Harry defends.

" Yes you are Harry Styles." Louis accuses.

Harry grabs Louis by the upper arm and drags him toward himself, locking eyes with the shorter but more angered boy. Louis was waiting for Harry to throw him down and beat him up, or shout ' Ha got you, I don't give two shits and this _was_ all a prank' but nothing comes but a soft whisper.

" I care about you. Because you complete me. And I'll care for you, whether you were filled with one million scars or just one. Skin and bones or cellulite express, I'll be who Zayn wasn't for you." He says calmly.

" Y-you have to stop this." Louis begs.

" No. You have to stop this. No more paranoia, just trust. I'll go to school Monday and shout I hate all my friends from the rooftops.. For you. I'll do anything you ask me to just to prove it." Harry chuckles.

" Why're you doing this?" Louis asks through tears.

" Because I've been trapped, confused and afraid for too long to let someone like you slip from my hands. I caused these? So I will fix them over time. But neither of us will be able to fix our scars of we don't try for a solution. And my best bet is having a friend like you around... Not those gossiping, bully crowd kind of people anymore-" Harry sighs.

" Why were you friends with them if you don't agree with-" Louis starts.

" Because peer pressure. And my own stupid ass problems... And I can't say sorry enough. I'm being 100% authentic right now Lou. Believe me." Harry tries.

Louis nods his head and buries himself into the curly haired boys chest. He'll try his best to believe Harry's word. But, it's not that easy, it'll never be. Not with these scars that litter his wrists and not with these memories of Zayn on his lips... Harry's everything he's not, and too much all together, Harry's hurt him, but he's hurt Harry. Harry wasn't the cause for these slashes.. It was Zayn, every single mark on his body was from something Zayn did or said to him. There's over a thousand nasty red slashes resting on his tanned skin that shouldn't be there. Harry's his last hope, Niall gave up a long time ago, Liam doesn't know about the razor's trail. Harry runs along Louis' sides and cooes sweet nothings.

" If I ever do anything to hurt you. Please kick me straight in the dick?" Harry asks.

" I'm... I-I need time to accept this. I- I think I do need you to prove this for me... N-need you to prove to me that this' real." Louis begs.

" We can go around right now to everyone's house we know and tell them upfront and personally that I, Harry Styles, thinks they should go fuck themselves." Harry jokes.

" God. That sounds just awful... About that jigsaw puzzle theory... Will I be framed in gold?" Louis asks sweetly.

" Diamond even." Harry chuckles. " You deserve to be framed in pure diamond. Zayn be damned for thinking any different."

Louis looks up from his warm burial in Harry's chest and sees the taller also has tears in his own eyes. And maybe Louis wants to believe Harry more than he has this past day, and maybe Louis wants to know Harry's story. Maybe Louis still needs Zayn, and maybe all Louis wants is to never see him again. Louis doesn't know what he needs right now, but life's too short, and what kind of God would screw him over after yesterday? So yeah... He'll give Harry a chance.

Because you never know if the puzzle piece will fit till you try them out. And once they slot together in perfect alignment and harmony, jagged edges and all. You learn very quickly, it's not just a game, it's a challenge of chance and trust.

**Author's Note:**

> This' for Allison!!!
> 
> I hope anyone who reads enjoys it and I hope it wasn't too bad.  
> Any suggestions just comment  
> Cheers <3


End file.
